


Effervescent

by Inareskai



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Prompt Posse, So fluffy I'm gonna die, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Were I unwed I would take you in a manly fashion, because I'm pretty?, because you're pretty, tell me I'm pretty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22348366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inareskai/pseuds/Inareskai
Summary: After the war Harry and Ginny haven't had time to talk to each other about where their relationship is at. After a small crisis of confidence from Ginny, Harry lets her know how he really feels.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46





	Effervescent

**Author's Note:**

> The second fic inspired by the Harry/Ginny discord Prompt Posse, prompt #3: Think about someone who makes you feel good. What is it about their personality that you find appealing?

Hermione and Ginny had gone for a walk into the village, everything was still so raw after the battle and doing small tasks around the Burrow seemed to bring them all back to a little normality. George stayed in the garden as much as he could, he struggled with being in ‘his’ room. Molly seemed to be on a mission to make sure everyone had their most basic needs met. Percy had moved home, but interactions with him were still oddly formal. Harry and Ginny, though thrilled to be reunited, had not found the time to work out where they stood after such a long time apart. The usually loud Burrow was painfully subdued. 

So it came as a surprise to Ron and Harry when the girls came back in the midst of what looked like an argument. 

‘I just don’t see why you care!’ Hermione said angrily.

‘Well I do! I’m not saying it’s rational!’ Ginny snapped back.

‘Err… are you two ok?’ 

‘Ginny’s being ridiculous, Ron. We were in the village picking up some stuff for your mum and there were a group of muggle boys. They weren’t in the least bit subtle about commenting on our appearances.’ 

‘You’re bothered by being objectified, Gin? That does seem fair.’ 

‘No, that’s not what’s bothering her and that’s what’s so silly! She’s upset because they said loads of things about me and said ‘the ginger one’s sort of pretty too I guess’ about her. It’s ridiculous!’

‘Look,’ Ginny said from the sofa. ‘I’m not saying it’s sensible. All I did was express that it would be nice to be thought of as more than just ‘sort of pretty, I guess’.’

‘But why? You know you’re pretty and you know that you’ve got loads of other more important qualities like being brave, and kind, and ambitious and clever!’

‘I know Hermione, but that doesn’t change that it hurt my feelings ok! I’m not a bad feminist for wanting to be pretty. I’m not saying all women have to be.’ 

‘We spend so much time wanting to be noticed for things that aren’t our looks!’

‘I know! I know! It’s just that sometimes I wish people wouldn’t call me pretty, I’d like someone who’d call me, I don’t know…’

‘Radiant.’ Harry’s voice was quiet, almost to himself. He looked up at them with a mildly shocked expression when he realised he’d said it both out loud and at a volume where the others could hear. 

‘I… yes… I’d love it if someone would describe me as radiant.’ Ginny replied, looking at Harry with a soft expression. 

‘What was that about feminism and unfair beauty standards for women, Hermione? Could you explain it to me again? Why don’t we put some tea on? Since we know it’s going to take a bit of time.’ Ron shepherded Hermione towards the kitchen. He caught Harry’s eye and winked. The sort that said _I support this, I trust you with my life, and I’d go into battle with you again tomorrow if I had to, but if you screw this up I’m not going to hold her back_. 

‘You really think I’m… radiant?’ Ginny asked, once they were alone. Harry moved to sit next to her on the sofa.

‘I think you’re more than radiant. You’re… everything about you is beautiful.’ 

They were both blushing profusely, but Harry couldn’t seem to stop himself.

‘Of course you’re witty and kind and brave, all of those things that Hermione pointed out and more. Not to mention you’re incredible at Quidditch which means you’re also a great leader and team mate and strategic and so many things that come with that. To me, you’re also the most beautiful person in the world.’

‘I, thanks Harry, it means a lot. I know Hermione’s right and it shouldn’t but it does.’

‘Hermione’s right that it shouldn’t be the only thing people care about in others or themselves, but you’re so much more than your looks Ginny and we both know you’ve usually got enough self confidence to knock any one out of your way. So why did it bother you so much?’ 

‘I don’t really know. Sometimes it’s just hard, balancing wanting to be seen as pretty with knowing that a person’s value isn’t related. And I’m so used to being surrounded by my brothers that sometimes I just want to be seen as very traditionally feminine, beautiful, and sometimes I want run around in the rain and have mud fights. I don’t think those two things are incompatible.’ 

‘You can have as many mud fights as you want, I’ll still think you’re gorgeous and thank whatever stars aligned to bring us together.’ 

‘Such confidence that we’re together.’

‘Well you are my second favourite Weasley.’ Harry grinned at her. 

‘After Ron?’

‘After your mum. The way to a man’s heart is through his stomach.’ 

‘Hmmm, true, but I think there are a few other ways to a man’s heart. And if I learned to cook I could do all of them for you.’ 

‘I’ll just have to take you up on that offer then, won’t I?’

Harry wrapped one arm around Ginny. She immediately responded by pulling herself across the gap between them and wrapping her arms around him in a tight hug. 

‘Shall we see how far Hermione’s got in her lecture?’ he asked.

‘Hmm, we could, but right now we’re alone and you’ve just given me a range of compliments, so perhaps we can find something else to do with our time?’ 

Looking into the warm brown eyes of Ginny Weasley, and catching the glints of sunlight coming off her flaming hair, Harry leaned in to have the first of what he hoped would be many more, war-free, kisses with the most beautiful woman he knew. 


End file.
